


Visage

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [558]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs watches Tony's face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/10/2000 for the word [visage](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/10/visage).
> 
> visage  
> The face, countenance, or look of a person or an animal; -- chiefly applied to the human face.  
> Look; appearance; aspect.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #245 Summer.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Visage

If Gibbs didn’t know better he’d say the light sparkled off Tony’s face. His visage was always beautiful to behold, but it became especially so in summer. Gibbs wasn’t sure what it was. 

It could have been that the sun made Tony more cheerful. It could have been that the warmer weather didn’t bother his lungs as much and thus he was in brighter spirits. It could have been the longer days and shorter nights. 

Gibbs didn’t know what it was, but he loved watching Tony’s visage during summer. He always missed that extra quality that Tony’s face gained when summer left.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
